Negotiation of a Spriggan
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: While other battles take place in the final war of Fairy Tail, the scarlet angel meets up with the black angel with two fallen heroes from the past learn more about each other in a short, but a very passionate duel between two dragon slayers turn dragons.


**Negotiation of a Spriggan**

Here we are in the final part of this three-part series of stories involving the female Spriggan. This time we will look at Irene's confrontation with Acnologia since I would imagine if things went differently in this short battle things might play out like this. Kinda beast on beast sex in this chapter with both characters actually being dragons and what not... FYI I will be taking a break from stories with the possible new job I'm about to start training for, so I hope it goes well for me and thanks to my readers for checking out this story.

* * *

The war with Fiore and Alvarez continued on as many battles were still taking place over Fairy Heart, the centerpiece of Zeref's endgame plan to end not just Acnologia but his own cursed existence. No one in Zeref's army including his own "son" was aware of this true goal, but Irene Belserion couldn't care less about Zeref's war that she considered very _boring_ right now. Observing Bloodman and Larcade entering the fray along with her two "children" that were merely swords given personality due to her **Enchantment** magic. Of course, such magic was actually born from a more famous magic known throughout the magical world known as **Dragon Slayer** magic.

Despite that important landmark in her life, she felt like it had brought her nothing but misfortune and suffering in these several years in her lifespan that surpassed many humans who likely would be dead if they were over 400 years old like she was due to the nature of her current form, a dragon who was currently shaped like a human due to Zeref's magic.

"To think a war like this would end up becoming such a bore. His Majesty really should have let me use this new magic, to begin with, such a move would have made things move along much quicker..." Irene spoke to herself while moving around her huge staff to begin the necessary steps to utilize a new kind of magic that would change the very course of this war in the favor of the invading army knowing what threat was flying over her head, a strong breeze nearly blew off her black hat covering the crimson hair that was long enough that it needed to be braided up.

"The black angel certainly looks breathtaking for the mighty King of All Dragons," Smirking, the Spriggan Twelve's own Scarlet Despair knew that the huge titan among men would soon come after her knowing he wanted to wipe out any remaining traces of dragons in the world. "However, the one who will be laughing, in the end, will be I, the Scarlet Angel!" With her arrogant boast, she floated into the air in order to seek out the only thing Zeref feared in this world besides his demonic brother. The fear many had about just seeing Acnologia including the strongest male wizard in the empire August wasn't shared by Irene who looked forward to meeting this man in person.

"Oh, so this is where you've been hiding all this time, Acnologia." Floating down from the sky, she couldn't remove the smile on her face when looking at the more human-looking Acnologia who didn't realize Irene herself was a dragon in disguise thanks to one of her enchantments hiding her scent. If he knew she was not only the "Mother of all Dragons" but one who was trying to stall him Irene's life would be in mortal danger right now; then again when facing such a mighty power like this dragon her life already was on the line.

"What do you want with me, witch? I don't have any business with you. I'd suggest you leave here at once!"

"Fufufu~ That's rather rude of you, and here I wanted to spend time with the mighty King of Dragons before he continues this hunt against the last remaining dragons in this world." Pouting, she played with him a little knowing that he wasn't the brightest man in the world compared to Zeref's intellect however he didn't need that much intelligence. His sheer raw power was enough to dominate anything in his path making him the greatest threat in this world until Fairy Heart is in the grasp of the emperor.

"You wish to battle me, woman? Surely you must know facing me in combat would be your death."

"Combat? Ohohohoho! Don't be ridiculous I would never do something that foolish," She chortled at the notion of dying here by Acnologia when there was still much to be done in this war. "The idea was actually to offer some form of negotiation with you, Acnologia." The darker-skinned man blinked at Irene's confession not expecting a form of parley.

"How strange for a witch of your power to consider negotiations with me knowing what I can do to everyone." He seemed amused by her request deciding to see where she was going with this olive branch when he could easily crush it along with her under his heel.

"What kind of deal are you suggesting exactly?"

"To hold off your pursuit of the remaining dragons for the moment, which would mean spending a little time with me instead. Believe it or not, I'm very intrigued about who the man was before the world knew him as the feared Acnologia."

Growling, his response was to cover up his armless part of his body refusing to look weak in front of anyone including one of Zeref's followers.

"I don't have time for such a pointless conversation since you have no information on where the rest of the dragon slayers are hiding..."

"Perhaps I can help you in drawing them closer together if you listen to what I'm about to say." Indeed, the witch was preparing to utilize a new powerful terra-changing magic to shift the whole balance of the ongoing conflict to benefit her emperor.

"What kind of trickery are you plotting, witch?"

"Nothing that will hurt you, which reminds me that I wanted to ask you something else in the meantime." Giving Acnologia a seductive smile, the crimson-haired Irene knew what she was going to offer next would be considered betrayal from everyone if they found out what she was planning on doing next.

"How long has it been since you've been around someone?"

"Are you talking about everyone I've killed in my past?"

"No, silly I mean someone whom you interacted with like a woman for example." Irene huffed at the simple-minded nature of this fearsome dragon, and his apathy towards the opposite gender.

"You surely have found some girls to interact within your lifespan, right?"

Acnologia had once had people that mattered to him, which brought up memories of more peaceful times when dragons weren't known and feared as blights upon the world back in the early years of his life.

"I don't give a damn about that stuff anymore. All I care about is killing the rest of the dragons in this world before I burn it all down to ashes!"

"Pure hatred of all living things? Ironic considering how much His Majesty cares about not wanting to kill everything due to the nature of his curse. Still, what do you think of a witch like myself? Willing to die it means protecting the one man who helped make her life seem normal again." Walking closer to the hostile man, she knew this could be suicidal however she was willing to take another chance if it meant stopping Acnologia from ruining everything.

"Why do you care how I feel, woman?"

"Because we share a lot of things..." Things that were better off unsaid to ensure her life at this moment, but also the way he acted reminded her of the long-deceased husband of the little girl who shared Irene's scarlet hair that was abandoned in a small village.

"The burdens we bear helped shape us into the monsters the world sees us as now, so how would you feel about having a moment away from such a world like this?"

He blinked in confused while Irene closed in on the unsure dragon who didn't get what she was getting at here until she decided to spell it out for him, a sign came from rubbing her clawed fingers on his face enjoying how rough it felt to her. She also noticed one arm wasn't in place as it was removed by Igneel shortly before his death by this dragon slayer.

"Just one moment in time I wish to feel like a woman again, even if I have to experience such a moment with someone who should be my enemy..."

"The hell are you plotting-" A simple kiss to his nose silenced his comments, her breath on his body made him feel something that Acnologia thought was long forgotten by this point humanity.

"You're serious about this? With a complete stranger like me of all people?"

"Believe me, the countries fighting each other right now could never _accept_ me doing this with anyone especially you but I really don't give a damn about the world."

Smirking, her confidence boosted the need to do this kind of sinful act running her lips over his mouth pretending that she could smell this man's scent; as a dragon herself, she was cursed with being unable to truly have the senses of a normal human in the 400 years of her expanded life-span.

"Something about you feels strange for a mage of Zeref's army," He fingers ran themselves around Irene's long hair that was red like roses enjoying the sensation "There is more to you than being a "witch" am I correct?"

"Certainly, but you'll have to figure that out what after you give me what I desire..." Purring in his ear nibbling on it a little just to tease Acnologia some more with her mouth imagining how his skin must taste if she still had that feeling of touch while she began to remove the only piece of clothing on this man's body except for his brown pants.

"I will not be tempted that easily. If you wish to fight, then prepare to fall at my hand." Acnologia's cold, unfeeling tone was a mixture of sympathy and hatred for Irene's mere existence, but all this did merely turn her on more as she peeled off the cloak that shielded his broad shoulders that felt like a statue when Irene put her hands on them.

"You certainly have the physical might of a dragon to rule over all." Irene mused not earning a smile from the frowning tyrant, so instead, she merely stroked her sharp fingers using the talon-like gloves to play with the pecs on his chest. He didn't seem impressed by her teasing and decided to move things along by ripping off part of her fancy outfit with one of the gold ribbons falling onto the ground.

"Hey! Don't tear up this outfit when I don't have many replacements around!"

"Just create a new one with your spellcraft, witch." Irene gasped when she looked at his face twisting into a mocking grin as he looked at her exposed left nipple without the clothing to protect it from the elements. A supple round breast was now in Acnologia's sight, a mere push onto the fleshy organ would make it jiggle around like now as one brown finger pushed itself onto her nipple causing the witch to giggle with delight.

"You can nibble on it all you want, but this skin of mine isn't something you can _devour_ so easily." Taking her up on this prideful boast, his sharp teeth dug themselves right into her left breast getting a small moan out of Erza's mother knowing how fearsome Acnologia could be like this. With the flick of her wrist, she spoke in the ancient language of enchanters who came from her days using a spell to enhance the wind flow to push the dragon back from her.

"What the hell are you playing at, bitch?!"

"Watch your tongue, since you're being rather impatient with me I'll have to punish you." Licking her lips at her target for sexual relief, her body moved forward to kiss him again while running her gloved fingers through his long, wavy hair. He knew she was trying to remain as dominant as him, but he quickly reminded her of whom she was making out with by slashing through her long, black cape before tearing apart more of the clothing on her body leaving just the hat and stocking alone from his wrath.

"What a rude man you are, but I FUCKNG love that look in your eyes it is enough to make me want to screw your dick so hard." The witch's haughty tone made Acnologia grin in triumph as she began to slowly remove her gloves and black stocking leaving her bare and naked as the days when she experienced torture at the hands of the people who tortured her back in Irene's former home. The black dragon admitted to himself she was quite the beauty, the only mark against her was the surgical wound on her torso making him curious as to what caused such an imperfection to her completion.

"What's with that injury, witch?" Irene placed her hand over the scar left by her bastard husband, which made her realize how much it looked like the cut made during a surgical removal of a girl if magic couldn't help ease a child out of a mother's womb. She didn't want to be reminded of more painful times, a darker period in her life where she was nothing but a beast in the eyes of everyone flying around the world.

"Just a simple reminder of the past nothing you should concern yourself with, Acnologia. Instead, remember this is a negotiation here not a slaughter..." Sticking out her huge breasts while rubbing her hands in her long hair, shaking it around to further incise him to drop his guard more letting him see her pale skinned-body like this as his hands reached out to grasp her shoulders ready to make this woman submit to his dominance. Cupping her meaty ass in hand, the clear flesh in his hand felt ripe and full until she pushed him away in order to show him a better view.

"What do you think, even a lowly human like myself can be ridden again by a mighty dragon like yourself, right?" Observing the large pale ass slowly move around in an exotic pattern, her sex appeal only added to this sexual dance of her doughy cheeks of this butt moving around in Acnologia's eyes looking at her rear end dance in a satisfying way. Before he could say or do anything, she lightly pushed him onto the grass while moving her fingers up to his crotch area loving how hard it was on her fingers.

"Or perhaps it is I who will ride you instead, **Black Dragon of the Apocalypse**!" Slipping off his brown pants to look at his exposed penis, which certainly didn't let down her expectations as she began to lick it with her tongue stimulating pleasure in both the dragon-humans.

"Now, this is a rather hard dick you have but surely you can make it harder for what I have in store next..." Slurping on the tip of his shaft, his eyes closed up as he let the sexual pleasure build up in his body not wanting to release just yet as Irene gave his penis another playful squeeze before she moved her huge breasts onto his shaft giving him what she would call a boob job.

As both of her enormous orbs jiggled the penis up and down Irene was grinning at feeling like the dominant one in this sexual intercourse at least for the moment.

"Get off me at once, witch!"

"The fun has only gotten started, even if you don't like it we can't rush things now can we?" After smooshing her "strawberries" on his chest in order to provide a preview of the main event, the Spriggan's next move was to slowly move herself backwards on him slowly putting her ass on his hard dick as the scarlet dragon moved her butt up and down on top of the prone Acnologia, watching his angry expression delighted her mind as she continued playing with him some more using the fine ass perched on his dick.

Her lips began to water up in anticipation when suddenly the skin on her body felt one palm grasp onto the peach-like ass, which then had the shaft being played with now getting pulled into her.

"You're not a virgin, so I don't expect to see any blood..." Sighing, Irene expected Acnologia was tired of being her "prey" as her walls began to get tight around the invading organ dug further into her virginal slit. Ramming her ass up and down on the dreaded beast's chest with increasing speed, then Irene planted her hands on Acnologia's rib cage while tossing around her red hair as she was feeling very good right now knowing that it was only the illusion of sexual delight on herself, only she knew he would assume the more dominate position shortly.

"Keep going, Acnologia! Don't you dare surrender until the deed is done!" Acnologia rammed his hand into her shapely cheeks loving the sound of his balls smacking into them with rapid succession causing the witch to moan out louder every time she was impaled.

As sweat poured down the both of them, her skin became more slippery to the touch as the enemy of all mankind placed his hand onto her waist to keep her from falling off his dick as her red hair moved around in a chaotic manner adding to the appeal of her sex that was being jammed full of Acnologia's penis. Her asshole was being torn apart from the amount of friction, which caused Irene to gasp out in pain as her nails dug into the flesh of her sexual partner's skin nearly drawing blood with how strong the witch of Alvarez was due to her dragon strength.

"You're not an ordinary enchantress, are you? Your skills with magic that surpass many other wizards can only come from one kind of man, Zeref!"

"What of it, then? Are you still not f-fucking me right now regardless of being a disciple of His Majesty or not?!" Her bark came before Acnologia bit her back with another slap to her plump ass enjoying the sight of it jiggling while she began to enter her climax. Her roars followed by throwing her red hair back in front of Acnologia's face as he smelled the strawberry scent masking her real smell as a fellow dragon.

"Gods, there is no way I can take any more of this..." Shaking her head around rapid; the most dangerous player in this war remained calm as he began to inject his juices into her core feeling her walls clench around him tighter and tighter, due to her body reaching the end of her sexual drive at this time knowing there was still much more to come in a few moments after the witch regained her strength.

"For a self-proclaimed witch surely you can hold out longer!" Acnologia said, as his hand dug hard into her soft torso while observing her large breasts shake up and down as Irene came off her first sexual orgasm in a long time, hoping that at this moment she could feel like a human woman again despite how fleeting it would be in the end. As her body slumped over, suddenly her body was flipped over by Acnologia's fingers with his hand beginning to palm her supple melons causing her to moan out in pain.

"I'm not finished with **you** in the least, woman."

"At least...call me by my name. Irene, Irene Belserion!"

She tried remaining in control of herself by telling Acnologia this until she felt a sharp set of teeth on her breasts making the humanoid dragon scream in pain. Blood poured out from the bitten part of her swollen breasts after such a harsh bite; the painful cry was music to the black dragon's ears as he pushed Irene down into the grass once more sticking his long, thick penis into her seeping core providing the witch no comfort.

"Tell me do you still consider this a negotiation," Speaking with smugness in his voice while looking at Erza's mother scratching, clawing, and biting down on her teeth in the process of getting bucked around once again. "If anything would you consider this your terms of surrender?"

Irene didn't say anything to him besides offering a furious glare, giving him another response by wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her upward while seeing the fresh blood on her shiny skin driving him into a frenzied state of mind. Licking up her blood while mauling her shaking breasts, the pain was getting to Irene who knew she was now completely submissive to Acnologia's demands yet she remained confident that he was going to end up blind-sighted long enough for her "negotiation" plan to work out.

"Just so you know I'm going to kill you when this is over, and it won't be out of spite for you Irene. Far from it considering you've intrigued me with this farce of a fucking like this, but I'm going to end all life in this world! It doesn't matter if it will be small plants, animals, and or lowly humans like yourself! I am the harbinger of the end times, so it is only fair I get to wipe away everything including the self-proclaimed immortal Zeref!" Grasping his hand onto the Spriggan's fat ass getting more squealing out of Irene who couldn't take it anymore slipping into the remaining arm of her soon-to-be murderer if she didn't act fast.

With her saliva drooling out of her mouth, she smooshed her breasts and face into Acnologia's face playing the part of a submissive slut like he expected from her with her body driving itself into Acnologia with his orgasm coming first this time instead of Irene who shortly followed him as he dropped her onto the grass like a piece of meat to dine on. Looking at the cum splattering over her body, his laugh grew louder with how amused he was by the sight of the humiliated apprentice of Zeref.

"I can't say I've ever met a woman like you, witch. To accept my dick inside of you is quite a special honor despite the fact you won't be long for this world much longer." Giggling some more, the feared black dragon wasn't aware of Irene using a spell to draw her huge wooden wand back into her grasp. This was the moment she had been waiting for since he was left off-guard after putting himself into her fine body twice like the woman's simple-minded husband who abandoned her to be tortured by those heartless monsters that nearly killed her.

"I figured you would slip up like this. This is the end of Fiore as you know it, but in a few moments this land shall be changed forever..."

"This isn't merely an _ordinary_ Enchantment...You're planning on terra-forming this entire continent?!" Acnologia was caught by surprise as the light of the Spriggan's magic began to glow out of the ground while Irene stood back up in her naked glory, cumming dripping over her body's succulent form, and even with her defeated sexual appearance, she would be the one to outsmart the advent of end times himself.

"The beginning of a new universe thanks to my new form of magic: Universe One. I do hope we can meet again someday, Black Dragon Acnologia. What I experienced with a fellow dragon was quite...interesting."

The smirk of Irene's ruby lips was followed by Acnologia's eyes widening up in realization, his mind finally putting two and two together as he charged at her with rapid speed only to see a flaming ball of earth coming down his way.

"One of your Enchantments?!" Acnologia merely grasped the ball with his remaining hand only to casually toss the powerful spell aside before raising his arm out to blast away the witch before her spell was complete. Irene was able to perform a somersault over the crater in time knowing that she couldn't physically battle such a monstrously-strong opponent, and with the spell underway she didn't need to do that giving her another reason to grin in triumph.

"You bitch! This isn't over yet..."

"Of course, the negotiations are finished however and these terms seems to be acceptable wouldn't you agree?" Chuckling, she felt her body slowly vanish and re-assemble itself in another location entirely as she felt a seat below her butt that was still rather sore from sex. As she planned on dumping Acnologia into the ocean to keep him busy while placing Zeref right where he needed to be in order to place Mavis into check, her eyes blinked when looking at several guards of the current royal family of Fiore holding spears in front of her naked body.

"The wonders of magic never cease to amaze me..." Irene chortled while pondering the idea of perhaps finding what happened to her daughter that she abandoned in that small village before losing control of her sanity. If the world was about to change forever, then perhaps a family reunion was in order...right after she took care of the perverted guards staring at her sweaty skin. With a mere flick of the wrist, a man was suddenly reduced to the size of a small bug while Irene stood up to show these fools why she was the "Queen" of Alvarez and the witch of the Spriggan Twelve.

"I doubt you fools can start a fire let alone bury this witch at the stake!" Laughing, she prepared to have some more fun with the helpless army in front of her.


End file.
